


Caesar

by Little Dipper (Tox)



Series: Billdip Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/pseuds/Little%20Dipper
Summary: "I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat."In which Dipper meets one of his neighbors and gets a crush.Part of a series of prompt fills for everyone's favorite tree/triangle ship.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Billdip Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> you're free to imagine human bill however you want, but here's my personal design: https://i.imgur.com/ZJH8QRo.png
> 
> this is actually my first time writing a bill that's 100% human, but there's a first time for everything!

It was lucky, in hindsight, that Dipper had been awake that night. He was up late doing research, pouring over his notes at his work desk, occasionally writing in his journal. He didn't realize how late it was until he heard a knock at the door and, in response, glanced up at the time readout on his computer monitor: 3AM. Not a shocking time for _him_ to be awake, but who _else_ was? Especially here, in this apartment complex. Most of Dipper's neighbors were asleep by now.

Spinning his chair around, he stood and cracked his back. He'd been sitting for some time, probably way longer than he should have been; it dimly registered that he was hungry. And thirsty. And _tired._

Sighing, he approached the door on the other side of the living area and opened it.

Standing there, a good few inches taller than Dipper, was a slender man wearing the shirt for some punk rock band. He had an overall appearance of a punk, with his piercings and undercut, along with vibrant golden eyes and surprisingly long, pretty lashes. Dipper was able to notice such details because he was staring. Blatantly.

Whoops.

"I know it's 3 in the morning," the man said in a rush when he seemed to have Dipper's attention, "but I can't find my cat."

Dipper continued to stare. "Your cat?"

"His name is Caesar," the man explained, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke. "He's small, and he's black, and he has a yellow collar. I think he got outside while my friends were over. He's - he's not an outdoor cat, he could..." He trailed off, desperation evident on his face. "Have you seen him?"

Shaking his head, Dipper gave the man a sympathetic look. "No, sorry, I haven't left my apartment today." The man's face crumpled pathetically, and Dipper rushed to say, "But I can help you look for him! If... if you want."

The man lit up immediately. "You can? That'd be a _huge_ help! It's so late already, I just thought he was sleeping while everyone was over..." He sucked in a deep breath, then clapped his hands together. "Okay! I can show you where my place is, and we can start from there?"

Dipper nodded. "Let me just get a jacket."

Closing the door halfway, Dipper turned to look for one of his hoodies, running a shaking hand through his hair. Was he really doing this? He wanted to say it was because he loved cats - they'd always owned one growing up, usually Mabel's, but Dipper loved them too - but he knew that wasn't the only thing going on. This stranger was _incredibly_ attractive, and Dipper, in all his awkward loner glory, ached to make some sort of connection on that basis alone. Maybe if they found the cat, the man would be grateful enough to stay in touch...

Ah, yes, finding the cat. The little black cat. At 3AM.

Dipper returned to the door with a thin hoodie on, as well as some shoes he was able to just slip into. "Okay, lead the way," he invited, smiling.

The man led him not far from where they were already, just down the stairs. Looking back at his own apartment, Dipper realized he'd probably been asked because he was the only one who still had any lights on. 

"Here we are," said the man, gesturing to one of the doors. "I'm sure he didn't go that afr... I hope, anyway." A pause, then, "Hey - what's your name?"

"Oh." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, Mason. Everyone calls me Dipper, though."

"Dipper, huh?" The man smiled, then stuck his hand out. "Bill. Nice to meet you, Dip."

Dipper had to resist the urge to laugh as he shook Bill's hand. That was _not_ the name he was expecting. He didn't have any particular ones in mind, but "Bill" would have been at the bottom of the theoretical list. It just didn't fit the punk motif. Then again, not everyone adopted nicknames to escape their real ones. 

"Sorry again," said Bill, "for dragging you out like this. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Dipper smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I'm just happy to help. Though, if you want, you can take me to dinner if we find him."

His eyes went wide a moment after he'd finished speaking. Had he actually just said that? Had he just flirted with a total stranger? Dipper was on the verge of apologizing profusely for the slip when he realized Bill was looking at him... _fondly._

"It's a deal," Bill said, shooting up a finger gun and clicking his tongue. "I'll go right. You take left?"

Dipper nodded wordlessly. When was the last time he went on a _date?_ He'd hooked up with plenty of... well, _monsters,_ but going out with regular-ass humans wasn't something he did often. Or at all. Normally he wouldn't even be all that interested, but something about Bill's spiky aesthetic and golden eyes was especially alluring. Of course, they wouldn't be going on a date at all if the cat wasn't found. Dipper grimaced as he headed to the left of the door, into the darkness outside the wall lights; poor Bill, he thought. Losing a pet was no fun. He sounded like he really cared for this cat, too. 

It was sheer luck that he heard a faint jungle as he passed by a bush on the outer perimeter of the courtyard. Taking a step back, Dipper assessed the bush before crouching down and looking under the branches. Sure enough, staring back at him were bright yellow eyes, reflecting the dim light of the apartments. He almost called for Bill but two thoughts occurred - first, yelling might wake people, let alone scare the cat. Second, approaching Bill, cat in hand, would be infinitely more charming. He decided that was worth the potential scratches. 

"Here, kitty kitty," Dipper whispered, rubbing his fingers together. The cat genuinely surprised him by coming out of the bush, collar jingling, tilting its head to smell Dipper's hand before rubbing eagerly against his fingers.

"Aw, look at you," Dipper cooed as he pet the cat's back. "You've been terrified, haven't you? Your daddy is looking for you."

He winced. He'd picked up calling people the parents of animals from Mabel; he usually tried to avoid saying such cutesy things. Caesar the cat seemed unperturbed, and wriggled minimally when Dipper gathered him up and stood.

Bill was searching around some low-hanging tree branches when Dipper approached, finding himself unable to not smile as he thought about his neighbor's reaction. "Hey, BIll, look what I found."

Bill whipped around, grinning brightly when he saw Caesar in Dipper's arms. " _Caesar!"_ he beamed, eagerly taking the cat from Dipper and holding him up above his head. "You little _bastard!_ Daddy was so worried!" He hugged Caesar close, earning a distressed mew and paws pressing against his cheek. Dipper smiled, genuinely warmed by the sight.

Allowing the cat to situate himself more comfortably, Bill smiled back at Dipper like he was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. "Thank you - I looked before I came and knocked, you know. I didn't see him anywhere. I can't believe you found him!" He began to head for his apartment, and Dipper followed, hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie.

"It was no problem, really," he said. "He seems friendly."

Stopping by the door, Bill cocked his head. "You know, he usually isn't. Most people just annoy him... not you, though." He chuckled. "Like father like son, I guess. I think you seem pretty cool, too."

Dipper felt his cheeks go hot. "You barely know me."

Laughing, Bill nudged his door open and set Caesar down on the floor. "Yeah, well - I hope I get to know you better at dinner." Straightening up, Bill leaned against the doorframe, smirking. "That okay with you, Dip?"

Choking down his immediate response to be anxious, Dipper smirked back. "Yeah, that's okay with me. I look forward to it." He considered offering his number, then decided that could wait; Bill could just come knock on his door. "Any time is good with me. I'm not picky, either. Anywhere is fine."

"Flexible, huh?" Bill snickered. "Alright, I'll come get you sometime this week. Can I come over in the daytime, or are you usually awake at 3AM...?"

Dipper laughed.

In the coming week, Bill would charm him thoroughly, paying for the entire dinner as well as taking him to a place that wasn't _fancy,_ per se, but was a step above the Applebee's Dipper had been sure they were going to. After the fact, Dipper wouldn't be able to get Bill's laugh or scent out of his head, and within another week they'd be making out on Bill's couch.

Until then, though, he was free to imagine what a date with this handsome punk would be like. As someone who rarely went on dates, Dipper found the prospect rather exciting. He decided he'd go to the store before they went and grab some cat treats - to thank Caesar, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd at all, again. no betas we die like men


End file.
